


the girl in the screen.

by loeppdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Ring (2002)
Genre: Harry is not a Potter, Harry is the son of Samara Morgan., harry is a morgan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeppdj/pseuds/loeppdj
Kudos: 5





	the girl in the screen.

Harry potter was just getting out of the shower.  
He wet to the TV and saw a static screen.  
He felt drawn to TV.  
Wanted to watch something.  
All of a sudden he saw a well.  
He felt drawn to it.  
He walked towards it slowly.  
He was in a trance.  
As he got closer he saw something getting out of the well.  
Someone.  
It was a woman.  
Her hair was covering her face.  
Suddenly she began walking towards him.  
Harry tried to run but was frozen in fear.  
The woman crawled out of the screen.   
She stood and walked toward Harry.  
Harry turned and ran.   
He tripped and fell.   
He turned and saw her standing above him.  
¨My child...¨  
¨HUH?¨ said harry  
¨My child...¨ said the woman.  
Harry felt something come over him.  
A feeling of calm.  
He stood and took the woman's hand.  
Her rotting maggot infested hand.  
The woman lead him to the screen.  
Then he went inside the screen.  
Harry potter had never been.  
His name was Harry Morgan.


End file.
